


For Daddy

by daddysgoodgirl



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddysgoodgirl/pseuds/daddysgoodgirl





	For Daddy

It was late by the time I was walking home from school. I'd stayed behind for a couple hours to study for my upcoming finals and I must've lost track of time. When I left it was 8:30 and I still had a half hour walk home. Since it was January the sun set early, there wasn't an ounce of daylight left past 5:00. The cold was piercing, my cheeks were tinted a light pink colour and my teeth were chattering. I had a heavy, red scarf wrapped around my neck but nothing to cover my frozen ears. My toes were numb in the short, black boots I was wearing and my I could feel the cold shooting through my thighs with every step I took. The knee-high socks I was wearing didn't do much either, especially not since my grey, plaid skirt was so short. I had my thick winter jacket on and underneath that a cream coloured sweater that hugged my body perfectly. My hair was tied up in a high ponytail with black ribbon. 

I only had fifteen minutes left before I arrived at my apartment building and the music pouring through my headphones helped to distract me from how frightening it was to be downtown alone. My heels made it difficult to walk fast and I knew that this neighbourhood wasn't particularly safe, heroin addicts and prostitutes lurked behind every corner. I'd lost track of the number of kidnappings and attacks that had occurred on this street alone. Downtown Montreal was no place for a young girl to be alone. 

As I approached one of the more dangerous alleys along that street I couldn't help but feel as though I was being watched. The shadows that lurked behind me seemed to be getting closer and my heart was beating faster with each step I took. I took my keys out of my pocket, holding the tip of one between my middle and ring finger as I'd learned to do in health class a few years earlier. It wouldn't do much as a weapon but I knew that it was better to have that than nothing at all. I turned off my music and hurried my pace, positive that there was someone following me when I heard the heavy footsteps of someone much larger than I was.

At this point there wasn't anything I could've done, the person behind me was faster than I, and I wouldn't have been able to take them. After taking in a deep breath I spun my head around and saw that there was a man behind me, I gasped and felt my stomach twist. He was only a few feet behind me and his shoulders were broad, he must've been at least four or five inches taller than I was as well. Just as my building came into view I tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. My body lurched forward and I landed on my knees, my backpack slipping off causing all of my belongings to spill onto the sidewalk beneath me. 

I rolled over and winced as I saw the blood start to trickle from the deep scratches on my knees. He was standing above me now, I couldn't see his face but his gloved hands were reaching for my arms. He lifted me by my elbows and his fingers gripped my arm so hard that I could've sworn I felt the bruises already forming. As he yanked my small body from the frozen cement I felt my elbow pop out of place, causing me to let out a sharp cry of pain. That didn't stop him though, he slung me over his shoulder and held onto the backside of my knees, I knew that if I struggled he wouldn't hesitate to twist them and make sure they were injured permanently so I kept still and let silent tears pour out of my closed eyes as he carried me forward. 

"Slutty little girls deserve punishments," he said as his left hand pushed my skirt up and stuck his hands into my panties to leave a huge gash on my bum. I kept my eyes closed tight and tried to stay calm, it was then that I realized my head was spinning and my heart rate was starting to slow. I could taste in blood in my mouth and noticed that I'd been biting my tongue, I let out an ear piercing scream before passing out.

 

I woke up in a hotel room. The lights were dim and the walls were a deep red. I couldn't move my arms or legs and I could feel the roughness of thick rope rubbing against my wrists and ankles. My clothes were gone and there was something metal wrapped around my neck. He wasn't anywhere that I could see but I knew that he couldn't be far. I could feel my pulse begin to quicken once again and I felt my body convulse as I sobbed loudly. There was nothing I could do anymore and my knees and bum were causing sharp pain to spread through my entire lower body. 

That must have earned his attention because he was soon standing at the end of the huge bed I was tied to. I squirmed against the satin sheets as he let his gaze settle on my naked body, I was so exposed and yet I could still feel my pussy start to leak onto the bed. He was even more intimidating now that he had so much power over me, his eyes were a piercing blue and they were narrowed as he watched my body writhe. His torso was small but still larger than mine and he stood in only a pair of tight jeans. His cock was pushing against the zipper of his pants, it was obvious that he'd been hard for quite a while. 

"You're awake," he stated sternly while walking over to a set of drawers across the room. He took a whip out of the drawer as well as a vibrator and a bottle of lube. He held the whip in his right hand and tossed the other two objects onto the mattress next to me. "You're to listen carefully to every word I say. If you question me you'll be whipped, and if you attempt an escape I won't hesitate to smash those pretty little knees so hard you'll never walk again." He smiled afterwards, a sly smirk that left me scared and empty. I nodded my agreement, sure that my voice would fail me.

"You'll refer to me as daddy, and you'll take everything I give you. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, daddy," I whispered.

"Good," he started by running the whip against my skin. "We'll start with ten because you're such a little whore. If you cry there will be consequences." I stayed still as he let the whip hit my stomach, I closed my eyes as tight as possible and clenched my fists to avoid letting out any noise. There was instantly a long red mark that burned like fire and hit every nerve in my body. He continued this until we reached ten. By then I was crying and my mouth hung open silently. A stream of blood ran down to my belly button and he wiped it with the white sheet. It hurt more than anything I had ever experienced and I was ready for the pain to kill me just so that I could escape this.

"Alright slut, you did well. Let's move onto the fun part." His hands moved quickly but my eyes were too full of tears to properly see what he was doing. Soon enough though he was holding up the large black vibrator, lube dripping from it's surface onto my already wet pussy. "Your pussy's already prepared for this isn't it, sweetheart? It's a really a shame that this is going somewhere else then." My eyes widened as I realized what he meant, I shook my head violently and shut my legs. This didn't help anything of course, his hands grabbed ahold of my knees and spread them once again. 

"Such a shame I have to do this," he shook his head in disapproval before shoving the vibrator into my tight, virgin ass. I screamed in shock and pain while he pressed it all the way in. "What did I fucking say about making noise? God, I knew you were gonna be a disobedient little bitch." With that he grabbed my scarf and pushes it into my mouth, tying the ends behind my head. I continued to scream, the sharp pain still ringing through my abdomen. I could tell he was angry now, but I was hurting too much to be quiet. 

"Some whores just don't learn do they?" His voice was deeper now and he grabbed a paddle from the drawer. He hit against the vibrator making it push even further inside me, my body shook in pain. Next he slapped it harshly against both of my nipples turning them a bright red. He hit along my body until he reached my face, and once he did he slapped across each of my cheeks, smiling as they turned purple. Once he'd gotten me sobbing brokenly into the gag he walked to the end of the bed and knelt on the edge. 

He played briefly with the toy inside of me before shoving a single finger into my soaking pussy. Before I could comprehend what was happening my first orgasm ripped through my body. My abs clenched and I let out another scream, my hands gripped the rope that kept my down and my toes curled into the mattress. He was mad now, and within a millisecond of my orgasm ending he was pushing his massive cock inside me. I was extremely sensitive now and every nerve in my body was on fire. His thrusts were hard and they hit every spot inside my pussy causing it to spasm around his shaft. 

"Such a fucking whore, aren't you? You'll do anything as long as you get a cock inside you. I bet you wanted this, you wanted someone to pick you up and make you a little fuck toy. Why else would you wear that slutty skirt and those socks? If I didn't take you someone else would've, you deserve every second of this." As he went faster my body continued to grow more and more sensitive, the sound of his hips slamming against mine was the last thing I heard before my I lost all sense of feeling and reality, his cock sending me into subspace. 

 

When I came back to consciousness I was wrapped in a blanket on his lap. I was shaking violently and my face head was tucked into his warm chest. I could still feel the tear stains on my chest and my pussy and bum were throbbing. I glanced up at him through my long lashes and watched as he sighed with relief.

"Oh sweetheart," he said quietly, his eyes welling with tears. "I'm so glad you're okay I thought I hurt you. You were completely gone I couldn't get you to move or say anything. We don't ever have to do that again, baby. I'm so, so sorry," his face was creased with worry and he brought a damp washcloth to run along my cheeks and forehead. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm okay, daddy. I promise that I'm completely okay, you don't need to worry anymore," I wrapped my arms around his torso and felt the tension in his shoulders lessen. "Thank you for doing that, it was exactly what I was hoping for. You're the best boyfriend ever." 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, kitten," he said with a smile. "That was so much fun for me, I can't even begin to tell you. I grabbed your bag by the way, I didn't want you to lose anything."

I nodded and nuzzled further into his chest. "I love you, daddy," I whispered against his skin.

"I love you, too," he replied before laying us down and cuddling me as close to him as possible. I fell asleep almost immediately, the pain of everything numbing as I thought about how he made everything okay.


End file.
